Sadism Of OBLIVION
by Gear001
Summary: A deadly fever assults a middle class city, killing most of it's occupants. Those who surrvive desprately search for a Cure, but despair sets in and the surrvivors go insane for food and shelter. One man Survives the pandemic and tells his tale.
1. End to a Begining

**Sadism of OBLIVION**

Author: Gear001

He woke up in the debris that he made his bed. He looked over to see her sleeping on the other side of the room. She wasn't there. He got up and walked out of the make shift cave, carrying two deadly looking pistols. Not very intimidating unless the creatures got scared... did they ever.

He looked up at the permanent gray sky. He walked out further, clipping his leg on wreckage. The blood traveled down his leg. He didn't flinch... He had gotten tired of being beaten. He saw her body on the side of the road. She had tried to escape. She died of sickness and exposure to the monsters.

He was furious... he ran over and kicked the body. Finally he saw the creatures come out of there hiding places in the mountains of wreckage on the streets. Tens of them gathering. Finally he screamed, yelling in to the perpetual twilight. The monsters leaped out at him, snarling and yelping like the animals they were. He opened up.

All he knew then were three facts: Running, avoiding, and shooting. He reached his destination, somehow made it through the barrier, and collapsed. He had survived it all... and now it was time to sleep.


	2. Interogation

**Sadism Of OBLIVION**

Part 2: Explanations

Interviewer: So... Mr. Tomas is it? Can you tell us what happened in that city?

Thomson: It all started three years ago... My people, loyal Americans, were betrayed by the government. Our city, Perim, was under siege by a deadly fever. The fever spread through the city, killing people before they could get out of their beds. The survivors including myself, David Thomson, barricaded our homes on the edge of the city limits. the disease didn't spread to us. We soon adapted to stealing food from local grocery markets. During this time, where we had a premature confidence in ourselves, we failed to realized the government had sealed us off from the rest of civilization with a large energy dome.

ITV: What did you do when you found out about the barrier?

DM: When we realized this we didn't mind. It was then that our downfall started. The food supplies ran low and people started getting desperate. At first there was no change in the peoples appearance, but soon changes became more obvious. There teeth replaced with fangs, hands with claws. They became savages. They tore apart people, friends, family, anyone they could get their hands on. Through the calamity, me and my girlfriend who's name has been lost, tried to escape into the deeper parts of the city, but it didn't work. They followed. Everywhere we went, they chased.

ITV: Describe these monsters, if you would.

DT: They weren't monsters... at first... The fever was the monster. After I heard about the insanity spreading, I began to study it. At first it only seemed like first stage paranoia, but then it became something... else...

ITV: What do you mean by something else.

DT: Well just before the outbreak, I was a student in collage learning to by a Psychologist, and my teacher reached a point where he started to describe the effect of certain chemicals on the human brain. I soon put two and two together and realized that it was the fever causing the inanity, well, sort of. I studied a group of the "monsters" when me and the girl were on the run. They were human, at least until they became angry. The fever, I noticed, turns a person insane when they become overcome with adrenaline, in anger, fear, or just plain excitement.

Those three are what causes the different insanities. It affects their psyche, giving them an extreme amount of that emotion. The fear is probably the best form of it to come across. If a person became insane when in fear, they're more likely to run than to fight. But crossing their comfort-zone and it might be worse than getting impaled on a stick. Now another type to worry about is the ones who became monsters in anger. They WILL attack anything that moves. If I didn't know better, they were cannibals. But the worst overall were the ones that "died" while excited. Those were the real creatures. You never knew what they would do. They could be your best ally one moment and your greatest opponent the next. They "died" thrill seekers and now they wanted more! I had a few crazy run ins with these bastards. I thought that they were my friends for a time until they tried to kill me in my sleep...

ITV: Now you mentioned a girl friend, what was her name again?

DT: I don't remember.

ITV: Why not?

DT: Im not sure. I... just can't remember.

ITV: Well, um,... how did you escape?

DT: That I don't know either, but for a different reason.

ITV: Please enlighten me.

DT: I was running... after she died. Her corps brought every one of those ghouls to our hiding spot. All I can remember is running and jumping through the barrier and surrviving. Im sorry but that's all I can give you.

ITV: Thank you, you've done fine.

A door opens

ITV: These men will take you to your room now.

DT: Wait! I though I was free to go! You lying bastard! Get your goddamn hands off me!

Struggling is heard in the background

ITV: Im sorry, that's all the time we have for today.

Tape ends

Author: Well... how did you like it? It's the first of many separate stories that describes the events I have just written. Please anyone Review! I am accepting flames now also! I will try and make my stories longer and more interesting form now on!


End file.
